Automobiles generally have windshields that allow the driver to see while driving. The windshields are designed to allow the greatest possible visibility. This characteristic also allows for the most sunlight to penetrate the interior of the automobile. Accordingly, the interior of an automobile is susceptible to extremely high temperatures when the automobile is stationary and parked in the sunlight.
Various types of sun shades have been used in the past that generally include placing a folded up rectangular-shaped piece of cardboard (or similar material) inside the automobile against the windshield to block the sunlight. While such means may be effective in blocking the sunlight, such devices are inconvenient and often slip down allowing the sunlight to enter and provide no protection.
Accordingly, there is a desire in the art for a sun shield that is convenient to deploy and is effective in blocking the sunlight.